slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Scamlar
Scamlar is a villain-of-the-week featured in the animated series Totally Spies!! by Marathon. Character Overview Scamlar was created by villainous con-man Tim Scam for one thing only; to destroy the espionage group, W.H.O.O.P.. It exists to effectively wipe them out from the inside by impersonating others to get closer before eliminating its targets Appearance Scamlar's basic appearance is that of a stationary liquid metal puddle, only taking form when needed to. At times, it appears as a metallic version of someone it has impersonated. Personality Scamlar is completely subservient to Tim Scam and shows almost no emotion aside from a destructive tendency and killer streak, relishing on the mere thought of terminating its opposition. Its basic programming has given it somewhat of a feral streak as it tends to growl and shout instead of talk. Special Abilities Scamlar possesses the basic slime abilities of liquefication, weapon forming and shapeshifter. Scamlar's abilities are modeled after the T-1000 of Terminator fame but considerably notched up. It can mimic any person's appearance, including mass and texture after coming into contact with and analyzing any organic sample from a living being, be it hair or a footprint. The range of shapes and sizes it can take seem to be limitless, making it surprisingly complex for a machine. Its most terrifying ability however is its seemingly eternal existence. Its mimicry abilities extend to each and every single drop of its being, allow it to multiple itself and perfectly mimic several people at once, producing fully functional battle units within seconds after physical contact. Its only weakness appears to be salt water or juices which scrambles its frame and reduces it to a pink, bubbling mass. Synopsis Scamlar was deployed by Tim Scam in order to take out WHOOP's top agents, Alex, Clover and Sam. It first appears emerging from a manhole and impersonates a passing mailman before presumably eliminating him and replaces him. It later appears before the oblivious trio at their abode but a snide comment from Clover prompts it into action as it attempts to murder them using an assortment of blade constructs formed from its arms. They eventually manage to lock it in the bathroom before attempting to confront it directly themselves. As soon as they open the door however, the attacker appears to have been reduced back to an inert puddle-like state. It later appears again to the trio during their soccer practice, impersonating Mandy and again attempts on their life. However, with Sam's quick thinking, she manages to trick it into running into an oil slick, smashing into an SUV in a clumsy manner. Sam retrieves a sample of the thing and heads back to the lab for studying. Sam discovers that the machine can absorb the DNA of whatever it comes into physical contact with and then perfectly emulates it with Alex remarking it being a far more violent entity in comparison as demonstrated with Mandy. A lab rat takes a whiff of the sample and before they know it, the creature revives as a metallic rat attempting to kill the neighboring rodent, although Alex is able to get the rat out in time. An untimely intro by Arnold prompts the creature into action again as it lunges at the unwary student. He holds up a book he was carrying with him to block the attack but a piece of it splashes onto his forehead. She hastily shoves him out of the room to keep everything discreet but before she can relax, the liquid has already already expanded into a sizable puddle and coalesces into a duplicate of Arnold, quickly attacking the three spies. Sam, Clover and Alex are forced into the defense for a bit until Clover drops a bookcase onto it bu it quickly reforms from the attack, now armed with buzzsaws in its agitation. Backed into a corner, Alex suddenly builds up a sneeze and accidentally spits out a candy piece she still had into her mouth from earlier onto the Arnold copy. It begins to scream in pain as the treat burns through him, eventually reducing it to a pile of pink sludge. Sam quickly contacts their superior, Jerry about the situation. Alex and Clover are already transported to WHOOP but before Sam can follow, a piece of the liquid drops onto her hair and forms into a Sam copy and locks her into a closet, takes her device and teleports itself to WHOOP. Clover and Alex assess the situation to Jerry, Tim Scam makes a sudden appearance at WHOOP with the Sam copy beside him. Tim reveals his plan to destroy WHOOP from the inside with his new creation, Scamlar, as he had created it solely for that purpose. He plunges his hand into 'Scamlar' and collects a large glop of it to create two copies of himself, preparing his servant for battle to even the odds as he stands idly by. Scamlar appears to be much more than a match for the two WHOOP agents and Jerry as its multiplication powers allow it to easily outnumber and corner them as Tim gloats in his moment of victory. Alex then remembers back how they defeated the creature before and pulls out her candy package as the treats contain salt and spits one at an encroaching copy, but figure it will not be enough to stop them all. They then discover that salt water might be a good enough substitute. They have GLADIS activate the water regulation system as Clover makes her way to the fish tank as it contains salt water, GLADIS providing her with the sprinkler pipe. Quickly plunging the pipe in, Alex quickly fires off her jetpack and using the machine's jetfire to initiate the sprinklers with GLADIS having taken the water from the tank. The salt water sprayed all over the room eventually causes each and every one of the machines to dissolve into mush, ending the threat and throwing Tim Scam back into jail. Trivia Category: Characters Category: Cartoon characters